It Doesn't Mean Anything
by ZoeysZone
Summary: Bobby/OC Bobby can't sleep one night, then a girl comes to the mansion. They soon become friends. Things happen and they keep repeating that it doesn't mean anything, but in the end does it? Please review. I tweaked the first chapter. In process of rewriting it.
1. 1 Midnight Visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-men Brotherhood or Acolytes.

**Chapter 1 Midnight Visitor**

Bobby lied in bed, tossing and turning. Finally, he lost all hope of getting any chance of sleep. Silently, he tip-toed towards door trying not to wake his roommate.

He snuck down hall and crept down the stairs, without a sound. As he turning towards the kitchen, he heard a faint noise. 'What was that,' he wondered, before he shrugged it off started walking. Once again, he heard the noise and froze (no pun intended). It was a knock from the front door. Cautiously, he turned, and walked back over to the front door and opened it ever so slightly.

Through the small opening, he saw a soaking wet girl. It had been raining all day. She had flaming-red curly hair, reaching her shoulder, hazel eyes, and purple lips from the cold. Her dark-blue jeans clung to her skin from the rain. One leg was ripped to the butt (the jeans), the other leg had a hole in the knee. She had a red three-fourths quarter sleeve, shirt that was ripped, showing her stomach. Her teeth were chattering and she was shivering. She looked like she hadn't slept, eaten, or bathed in days.

At the site of the girl, he opened the door a little more. "Who are you," he asked her curiously.

"Um, h-hello," the girl said through chattering teeth. "M-My n-name is G-Gem, X-Xavier is a g-good f-friend of m-mine. I c-came for his h-help," she explained. "M-May I p-please c-come in?" Bobby opened the door all the way, stepping aside to let her in. Coming in, the door shut behind her.

She stood there waiting, while Bobby went off. He came back moments later holding something, "I can go get some dry clothes for you if you want. Here's a blanket and towel," Bobby said, "It's late so everyone's sleeping." He handed her the items.

"T-Thank-you," she said. Taking the towel she dried her hair, then wrapped the blanket around her shivering body. "Then w-why are y-you up," she questioned him.

"I couldn't fall asleep," he told her, as he led her up the stairs and threw the hallway to his door. When he got there told her to wait outside before going into the bedroom. As quietly as possible he reached his closet and took out one of his shirts, then to his dresser for a pair of fresh boxers. After leaving the room, shutting the door behind him, he turn to Gem and handed her the clothes.

"Here's the bathroom," he stated after he had led her a ways away. She nodded her head before opening the door and going in. It didn't take long before she reentered the dim hallway.

His shirt reached just far enough to cover her butt, showing his blue boxers. Her towel forgotten and her blanket hung on her arm. They walked side by side back to the front door. He turned and led her to the rec. room.

"So...why do you need help?" He asked as she sat on the couch.

"Well...I'm uh, I'm a mutant," she stuttered, unaware that everyone that lived here was a mutant.

"Me too so, what's your power?" Bobby asked, hearing this made her relax.

"I can uh, cover my body in a protective over-coat of flames (like a second skin) and my hair turns into fire," she replied, "What about you?"

"I can do the complete opposite. I can control and turn into ice," Bobby replied. Finding nothing more to say the room filled with silence. "Well, Good-night," he called over his shoulder as he walked to the door.

"Wait," she exclaimed nervously. "Can you stay down here with me?" she asked, not wanting to be by herself. He nodded, and came back over to her. She slept on the couch while he settled on the floor.

**Morning...**

*Shink*

"Logan don't kill her!" Gem woke up at the sound of Bobby's voice. Opening her eyes she saw a rough looking man pointing three adamantium claws coming out of knuckles, at her throat.

She was surprised, but masked it best she could. Then like this was a normal way of meeting someone, she simply raised her hand and said with a friendly smile, "Hello sir, my names, Gem. What's yours?"

He growled. Reluctantly, retracting his claws, he shook her hand, "Logan," he grumbled, "Why are you here, bub?"

"My friend Xavier, said that if I ever needed his help, to come to him. Well, I am a mutant who needs help controlling her power," she stated matter-of-factly.

Bobby showed her to the Professor's Office. Once in there the two sat down. "Hello Gem, it's nice to see you. Please, tell why you are here," Xavier commanded.

"Well, Xavier you see, I just recently got my powers. When I did, I immediately came here. What happened was, I was in the car with my mom and dad. The A/C was on. I was starting to feel cold, very cold. But, when I opened my mouth to ask if they could turn it off, I sneezed. That's when it happened. When I sneezed, I felt a rush of warmth run through my entire body. Seconds later I found out why, I was on fire! I panicked. I clicked off my seat belt, opened the car door and jumped out. Fortunately, we were in the right lane so I landed in grass. I got up and started running. I didn't stop except to rest a little. So, now I'm here," Gem explained, the two males were listening intently, amazed at her story. Bobby was wide-eyed, sitting at the edge of his seat, while Professor Xavier was leaning over his desk slightly.

"Interesting. Well, Bobby would you show Gem to Kitty and Rogue's room. They should have some clean clothes," Professor asked Bobby. Bobby nodded and the two teens left the room and headed for the girl's hallway.

When they got to the room, a short, brunette haired girl wearing a pony-tail, answered the door, "Um, like hello, " she said, with a valley girl accent.

"Hey, Kitty, this is Gem, the new student. She needs to borrow some clothes," Bobby said. Once he left, Gem went into the room.

"Kitty who's that," said another girl, she had a thick southern accent, Gem assumed must be Rogue. She wore dark, gothic clothes and lots of dark makeup. She had auburn hair with two white stripes in the front and emerald green eyes. Looked a little taller than Kitty.

"Rogue like, this is, Gem. She the like, new student. Bobby said, that 'she needed to 'like' borrow some clothes'," Kitty announced.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Gem said. Kitty handed her a pair of jeans and a plain red tank top. She went to the bathroom, took a long shower, and changed. When she came back Kitty straitened Gem's hair for her. Then, the three went downstairs to breakfast together. "Um, hi," Gem said sheepishly, as they walked into the kitchen.

"Hello child," said a beautiful dark-skinned women with long white hair, "My name is, Ororo, but you may call me Storm."

"I'm Jean, and this is Scott," a red-headed girl said, pointing to a boy wearing red shades.

"I'm Evan," said a dark-skinned boy. He looked similar to Storm/Ororo. He had short blonde hair and looked to be a skater boy.

"Hi I'm Kurt Vagner," said a boy with blue hair. He seemed to have a German accent. He turned off his image inducer to reveal his true form. Gem was frightened but quickly recovered. He was blue and fuzzy, with pointy ears and a pointy tail. He only had three fingers and two toes each.

"Nice to meet you guys," Gem replied sweetly. She smiled as she sat between Kitty and Bobby.

"Hey, Gem. If you want we can like go shopping, after breakfast," Kitty suggested smiling happily.

"Yea, that'd be great," Gem replied.

When the girls finished, Jean dropped them off at the mall. The first store they went to was 'Old Navy', where they got a couple pairs of black jeans that flare at the bottom. Next they went to 'Macys' for accessories: red earrings, red high-heeled shoes, big white sunglasses, and a new red and white purse. Then, they went to went to 'The Gap' and got a white undershirt and a red jacket. Finally, they went to 'Victoria Secret' for some undergarments (so, sh It's a secret).

Afterwards, they went to the food court and split a pizza in half, Gem got pepperoni and Kitty got veggie (Kitty doesn't eat meat).

They were half-way done eating when the Brotherhood showed up. Kitty noticed them, as the long haired brunette one started walking over. Unfortunately, so did the rest. "Hey Pretty-Kitty," he called to her.

"Hey Lance," Kitty replied, as she tried to stop blushing.

"Yo, who's she," the boy crouching on a chair asked. Gem slapped his hand as he tried to grab a piece of her pepperoni pizza, "Ow, yo!" He yelped in pain, making a face.

"Why don't you ask me yourself," Gem replied in a sassy tone.

"OK, who-are-you," another boy asked, in super-speed.

Gem looked confused but, guessed he was asking the same question, "Gem and you boys are?"

"They're like the Brotherhood. He's Fred," Kitty replied for them, pointing to the fat one with a Mohawk, "That's my like boyfriend Lance, that's Todd," she said pointing to the brunette and the boy who was crouching in a toad like way, "And that like ass over their is Pietro," she finished, pointing to the silver-haired boy that talks super-fast.

"So, what-are-you, a-new-x-geek," Pietro asked. He was now sitting in a chair backwards. Gem got confused again and it showed on her face. Pietro sighed loudly, "What, are, you, a, new, x-geek," he asked her, this time much slower.

"One, It's X-Men, and two, yes," Gem said proudly.

"So, what's, your, powers," he asked, again slowly.

"I guess you'll just have to find out," Gem said, smirking. They stood up and left the mall, where Jean was waiting for them in her Jeep. They talked the whole ride back.

When they got home, Kitty showed, Gem her new room. Gem changed into her uniform. It was dark blue-black, with red 'X's' on each shoulder, and red high-heeled boots. When she was dressed, Kitty and Rogue showed her to the Danger Room.

"Alright, Gem you'll be fighting one on one with Bobby," Wolverine said, as Bobby walked into the room.

**Monday...**

Gem and the others went to school. Bobby showed her to the office before leaving for class. Gem went to the office and got her school schedule...

**School Schedule**  
><strong>1. <strong>Algebra  
><strong>2. <strong>Gym  
><strong>3. <strong>Biology  
><strong>LUNCH<strong>  
><strong>4. <strong>Home Ec.  
><strong>5. <strong>Social Studies  
><strong>6. <strong>Language Arts  
><strong>7. <strong>Free Period  
><strong>Locker: #356<strong>

The school day went by quickly. She only had Todd in S. S. and Fred Home Ec. but, other than that none of the Brotherhood were in her classes. Bobby was in her Gym, Algebra, and Language Arts. Kitty, Amara, and Jean, also were in her Home Ec. class. Gem sat with the others at lunch and went to the Library for free period.

**Somewhere in Bayville...**

"Hey, John. I heard there's someone new at the mansion, goes by de name Gem," Remy said.

"Well then mate, I guess we should go welcome her to Bayville," John said smiling, the two got up.

"We shall," Remy agreed. They left to go look for this girl: Gem.

**Bayville Park...**

Bobby and Gem sat on a bench in the park. It was a great day for Relaxing.

"Hey little sister," came a voice from behind them. Gem jumped at the familiar voice, then turned and saw none other than, St. John.

"Hey big bro where you been all these years," she said, half-heartedly. She got up from her uncomfortable position, to see him better.

"What do you want, Pyro," Bobby asked coldly, now standing also.

"Wait," the two turned their heads towards her. "How do you two know each other?"

"We're enemies. Him, Gambit, Sabertooth, and Colossus work for Magneto are his Acolytes," Bobby explained.

Just then another figure appeared from the shadows wearing a trench coat. "'Ello petite how y' been, Remy hasn't seen y' in years," Remy said, as he got closer to the three mutants.

"I've been doing fine. I got here last night so, I haven't been here long," she replied shrugging.

"Gem and I have a Danger Room session in like six minutes. You know Wolverine would kill us if we're late," he said. Grabbing her arm, and ran to the gate and into the mansion. They made it just before the danger room session started.

"You two are lucky I was about to give you more Danger Room sessions," Logan said to them, as they ran towards him. "Now I'm going to split you up into three teams. First team is Jean, Cyclops, and Magma. Second team is Iceman, Nightcrawler, and Spyke. Third team is Gem, Rogue, and Shadowcat. Get to the end with all your team mates, before time runs out," Logan told everyone.

The other teams soon finished. "Ok, Gem it's your teams turn," Logan said through the mic. The session started; Gem dodged every saw-blade and melted anything that was coming at her. She was almost at the end with just one thing in the way, five brick walls. She got to the wall and shot a fireball at it that went straight through all five walls. She made it to the end seconds before the time ran out.

"That was, like totally awesome," Kitty said to Gem. "Wait!" she yelled, everyone turned to Kitty, "Gem like needs a codename."

"Flames," someone behind her said. She turns around to find Bobby standing there smiling. She smiles back and nods her head.

I know the story is stupid and lame but it was the first fanfiction story I have ever written and I thought it was goodish at the time. I fixed it up slightly. Please review, tell me what you think. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Maybe give me a little advice on how to improve it. I would really appreciate it.

Claimer: I own Gem.


	2. 2 Family Plus Fighting Equals Chaos

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-men Claimer: I own Gem**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Faimly+fighting=Choas<strong>

"Wolfbane times up," Gem said sadly. Rahne had failed to comlete her mission.

"Sorry Gem," Rahne said sadly. They left the Danger Room, went up the elevator, and into the hallway.

"Try harder next time," Gem said encouragingly, she had been training Rahne on how to find missing people.

"Hey Rahne, hey Gem, how was it," Bobby asked, as he walked with them down the hallway.

"Horrible," Rahne grumbled as she looked down at the floor in shame.

"Actually, you did pretty great. You just need to be more prepared and watch your surroundings," Gem replied. Rahne happily ran off to tell everyone she was improving.

"Hey, maybe you can teach me in combat you know no weapons or power," he said enthusiasticly.

"But, I don't want to hurt my best friend," she replied smiling at him.

"Who said you could hurt me," he said smirking.

"Oh your so, on. One sec," she said._ 'Proffessor me and Bobby are going to use the Danger Room I want to kick his butt,'_ Gem told Xavier telepathically. _'Ok,_' he replied. "Come on the I already told the Professor," she said out loud, smiling. They turned around they walked back to the elevator and down to the Danger Room. "You ready to get your ass kicked by a girl," Gem asked confidently, when they got there.

"You got it all wrong I'm going to kick your ass," Bobby stated matter-of-factly. She kicked him in the stomach he fell backwards. Grabbing her leg he pulled her down and got up.

She fell on her butt, "Uph," she said, before getting up too. He swung his leg and hit the back of her knee making her fall once again, "ow," she said, "You know when I said 'ass' I didn't mean it literally. When she got up she rammed into him making him fall, "Ready to give up yet," she asked looking down at him.

"Not even close," he said, getting up, he tackled her to ground, and pinned her. "What about you," he asked smugly. He had both of his hands on her arms.

"In. Your. Dreams," she said slowly, then flipped him on his back, pinning him to the ground.

"Come on Gem just give up, I don't want hurt you," he stated.

"Look who's talking, your the one pinned to the ground," she replied slightly laughing. Then he threw her off and she skid across the floor. She stopped laughing and got up. She tried to punching him but, he caught her hand.

"I'm Really sorry about this. But, you asked for it," he said. Then he flipped her on her stomach. "Just give in, I really don't want to hurt you... too bad," he said eyeing a long vertical cut on her arm that was bleeding a lot.

"What, oh that. That's nothing. I mean you got a bruise on your right arm and both legs," she said nonchalantly.

"Well I just have bruises. I'm not going to hurt you sorry. You win," he said turning and walking out.

Logan was walking down the hall and stopped. "What did you do to her bub," Logan growled. Logan's extra protective of the girls in the mansion.

"Logan, he didn't do anything," Gem said. Logan looked at huge cut on her arm. "Thats nothing Logan," she said. "Bobby and I were just doing combat, he chickened out 'because he didn't want to hurt me'," She finished in a mocking tone.

"Good choice," he said to Bobby, leaving. They went to Hank's office, "Mr. Mccoy can you bandage this for me," she asked sweetly, laying her hand palm faced up on the table, showing him the cut.

"Well, how did you do that," Hank asked concerned.

"It nothing, just a small cut," she replied. The cut wasn't deep but it almost reached from her elbow to her wrist.

"Well, ok, but next time be more careful," Hank said as he bandaged her arm, "There you go Gem."

"I'm really sorry Gem, I didn't mean to cut you," Bobby said, avoiding her eyes. They were now back in the hallway on their way to Gem's room.

"Don't be sorry, I'm perfectly fine," she reassured him. Then she saw him looking at the floor guiltily. "Why are you being so caring and sweet all the sudden."

"I don't know, I just feel horrible. I'm the one who suggested it. I was trying to go easy on you 'cuz your my best friend..." he said, he still couldn't meet her eyes.

"Yea, but your also the one who said that we should stop," she stated matter-a-factly. She put a finger under his chin and pulled it up. "I'm perfectly fine," she reasurred him. Then she gave him a comforting hug.

"X-Men lets go looks like the Acolytes are making chaos," Scott said. Every X-Men pilled into the X-Van.

"Um I don't think I should come, I mean Pyro controls fire and I'm a living fire," Gem said afraid of fighting her big brother.

"Your going to be fine don't worry," Bobby whispered to Gem.

"I just don't want anyone hurt espeically my best friend," Gem whispered back to him.

"Well then Bobby will come with you maybe to cool you doown," Scott said. Soon we got to the battle field and everyone pilled out.

"So, my little sister is here," Pyro said looking at Gem.

"Little sister," yelled every X-Man except for Bobby.

"Did I forget to mention that John's my older brother. Well, yea he is," Gem replied sheepishly. Then the X-men spread out, Kitty and Jean went against Clossus, Rouge went against Remy, Wolverine went after Sabertooth, and Gem and Bobby went against Pyro.

"Are you too weak to fight your own battles little sister," Pyro asked.

"No," she replied defencively.

"So your just here 'cuz your boyfriend is," Pyro had an evil smile.

"He's not my Boyfriend," she said.

"Oh, so he's here to watch you fail," he said grinning ear to ear. Bobby knew what Pyro was doing.

"Gem don't listen to him. He's just making you mad," Bobby whispered to her.

But, it was too late she had already turned into her flames form. "Sorry about this," Bobby said. Then he used his powers as he kissed her. Her skin started getting colder. She fell limp and he pulled apart.

"What do you do to her," John asked.

"Well, when I kissed her, I blew cold air threw her body to knock her out," Bobby said to Pyro sheepishly. Bobby turned and looked at the others. "Cyclops, can you help us out here," Bobby yelled. Cyclops looked over and with one blast Pyro flew backwards.

"What did you do to her," Wolverine growled when he saw her condition. Her skin was a light-blueish white color, her hair was no longer flaming-red but, blue with frost in it and he lips were purples.

"Um uh, Don't kill me, but, I had to keep her from turning to fire or we couldv'e all be in trouble and," Bobby started.

"AND wat boy," Wolverine growled angerily.

"I'm so dead," He stated, under his breath. "Um, ok so I used my powers when I kissed her. I blew frost into her body to freeze the fire inside of her and knocked her out," Bobby finished.

"YOU WHAT," Wolverine yelled, *SHINK*, unsheaving his claws.

Bobby cowardisly hid behind Jean, "It's the only thing I could think of," Bobby said from behind Jean.

"Ok let go home before someone gets killed," Jean said. Bobby nodded his head furiosly.

"Ok, so when is she going to wake up bub," Logan asked Bobby angerily.

"There's two, no I mean one oppsion yea just one," Bobby said as he tried to cover up what he said, "You could put her by a fire and cover her in blankets, to reheat her."

"Yes, But then we risk her turning to fire and burning the home down," Hank said, "There is another way."

"NO, NO there isn't, nope only one," Bobby protested as he crept further from Logan.

"What's the other way," Logan growled loudly.

"Well your not going to like it," Bobby said.

"It's ok Bobby just tell us," Storm said laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Um well I would to kiss her to drain all the ice out," Bobby said.

"NO, NOT A CHANCE," Logan growled.

"Logan be reasonable," Storm said.

"But before she wakes up, I want the Professor to change her memory first," Bobby said, "I don't want her to know that I kissed her."

"Of course Bobby," the Professor Xavier said. After he changed her memory, Bobby kissed Gem to drain all the ice out. It only took less than a minute. Then Bobby carefully pick her up bridal style and walked up the stairs and put her in her bed.

"Sorry," Bobby whispered.

"About what," Gem said just waking up.

"Uh, that I couldn't stop Pyro, from draining your powers," he said with a fake smile. Then Bobby hurriedly left her room and went to his.

"Bobby you ok," Ray asked him.

"I'm fine it was just a hard mission," Bobby replied, plopping on his bed.

"Bobby everyone in the mansion knows about the mission," Ray said.

"Crap," Bobby whispered. "Ok, but make sure no one tells her. Professor changed her memory," Bobby said.

**Next day...**

"Hey Bobby, did you get a good-nights rest," Gem asked as she came into the rec room.

"Yea, I did," Bobby lied to her not even looking up from the Television.

"Why is Logan, so mad at you," she asked him as she sat next to him on the couch.

Bobby rubbed the back of him neck nervisely, "I guess because I let Pyro use you," he said still looking at the T. V..

"Well we better get to the kitchen before Kurt eats it all," Gem said. When they got to the kitchen everyone asked her how she felt and all. Proffessor and Ray told everyone to not tell her about kiss. Bobby saw that the only chair left was next to Logan.

Bobby being positive Logan wanted to kill him said, "I'm going to skip breakfast." Then left the kitchen and walked to school. He couldn't pay attention in any of his classes. In gym it was tackle football, if wasn't for Gem he would have been tackled at least five times. When lunch came Bobby didn't eat anything.

**Later...**

"Bobby what's wrong, your acting really strange," Gem said. She layed next to Bobby in the park.

"It's nothing I'm just still thinking about the mission," Bobby said.

"I know there's more to the story then your telling me," Gem said.

"Look this is my secret just like you have yours."

"Ok looks like im not getting anything out of you," she said sitting up.

Then someone came out of the trees; John, "Yea Bobby why don't you tell the truth," John said. "Or I could tell her."

"She doesn't need to know," Bobby said.

"But I think she does," John said with an evil smile.

"What are you guys talking about," Gem asked.

"Well littler sister, your little boyfriend over here has been lying to you about the mission," John said giving Bobby a devish smile.

"He not my boyfriend and wat are you talking about," Gem asked, even more confused.

"John just leave. She doesn't need to know," Bobby said clenching his fists.

"You can't just lie to my sister like that," John said.

"I only did it 'cus of you. It didnt mean anything," Bobby replied.

"WOULD SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON," Gem shouted.

"Of course little sister, in the mission Bobby over here k..." Before John could finish Bobby tackled him to the ground. "Don't say it." "Kyyzz," Bobby covered john's mouth. "DON'T SAY IT," Bobby yelled. "Kissed you," John finally got out.

"WHAT," Gem said. John left laughing and Bobby ran to the mansion in a hurry. He ran all the way to his room.

"You ok Bobby," Ray asked going in their room.

"Actualy no, John just told Gem that I kissed her," Bobby said through clenched teeth. Their bedroom door opened to reveal a pissed of Gem. Gem gave Ray a glare saying 'leave while you can'. Ray got the message and ran out of the room.

"Bobby why didn't you tell me," she asked him, walking over to Bobby's bed.

"Because, it didn't mean anything, I didn't know what else to do," Bobby stated, trying not to yell at her.

"But when did u kiss me and why," Gem asked.

"Scott said was my job to keep you cool right," Bobby asked look at the floor, "Well I tried talking to you but it didn't work I only had seconds to think, so the first that I knew to do was use my powers in a kiss so that the fire in you would freeze but I only wanted to knock you out but I couldv'e killed you, Gem. KILLED YOU! I'm so sorry, I was just doing wat I was told," he said. He still wouldn't looking at her eyes. She put her hand under his chin pulled it up.

"Thank-You," she said.

"Your not mad at me. I could have killed you," Bobby said.

"No, I'm not mad and you didn't kill me. You saved me and everyone around me's life," She said, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed bright-red.

* * *

><p>Pls Review Plz :) I know this story is weird but oh well. Tell me your opinion, and how I can improve.<p> 


	3. 3 Friend or Enemy

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-men Claimer: I own Gem**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Family or Enemy<strong>

Bobby was watching television in the rec. room. Gem walked in and flopped down next to Bobby on the couch. She was bored and the show wasn't helping, it was actually even more boring. Then she got an idea, she looked at Bobby with an evil smile. Then she took the remote and changed the channel to some stupid girly show, "Hey, give it back, Gem," Bobby said in a playful voice.

"No way, Bobby," Gem said. She looked at the television pretending to watch it, but really she was watching Bobby.

"You don't even like these kind of shows," Bobby said, as he reached over in attempt to get the remote but, failing.

"Yea, but you hate them too," she said, smiling triumphantly. While she was momentarily distracted, he snatched the remote from her hands. She snapped out of it and snatched it back.

"It's not nice to snatch," she said smirking.

"You just did," he replied looking at her confused.

"Who said I was nice," she asked mischievously, giving him an evil smile.

He tackled her and they fell to the ground with a THUD. "Come on Gem, give it up," Bobby said reaching for it, again.

"In your dreams, Bobby," She said, as she struggled to keep the remote out of his reach.

He pinned her to the ground. "Who said you were in my dreams, Gem," Bobby asked her playfully.

She pushed him off of her and pinned him to the ground. She leaned down, they're bodies almost touching, she lowered her head, and put her lips to his ear, "Who said I wasn't," she whispered seductively.

*GROWL* They both looked up to find an angry Logan standing at the door, his arms crossed. Gem blushed as she got off Bobby and ran out of the room embarrassed.

"I just wanted the remote," Bobby stated simply. Logan left. Bobby sat down on the couch, and changed the channel back.

* * *

><p>"X-Men suit up for battle," Scott commanded in his leader mode, "Gem are you sure you want to come with us, you know because of your brother and all."<p>

"I'll be fine as long as Bobby comes," she said turning to Bobby.

"Well, course I'm coming, someone got to beat his butt," Bobby said getting in the X-Van.

"Who says you can beat him," Gem said getting in.

"Because I'm Iceman," Bobby said.

They got to the battle site and this time Clossus went after Cyclops and Spike. Remy went after Magma. Sabertooth still went for Wolverine. But, of course Pyro went for Bobby and his sister; Gem.

* * *

><p>"Where's Remy's cherie, petite," Remy asked Magma, as she walked closer to him.<p>

"Rogue didn't want to come," she said,"'I ain't goin' if Swamp Rats thare'," Magma replied in a fake southern accent.

"Aw, Remy's cherie don't miss Remy," Remy asked, putting a hand to his heart in mocked hurt.

"Oh, I amost forgot, she also said, 'stop calling me that, I'm not your cherie'," she said again in her fake Rogue voice.

* * *

><p>"So, you've come back for more, little sister," Pyro said, "And you brang your little friend too."<p>

"I can't believe you would do this to your own sister," Bobby said, "You know fighting her, hurt her even."

"Well, maybe you forgotten that I'm insane. Anyways, it seem that I'm not the only one hurting her, it seems you did too, remember," Pyro said smirking.

"Would you two shut up," she said angrily, "It's not like I want to fight my brother but, I know if I don't someone else will. Someone that could hurt you. You may be my enemy but, your still my big brother," she said sadly.

"Can I still kick his butt," Bobby asked Gem.

"Who said you could kick my butt," Pyro.

"I'm Bobby the Iceman. Can't beat the Ice," he said proudly.

"Don't get full of your self boy," Pyro said, as he absent-mindedly opened and closed his lighter, "I got twice the power with Gem here."

"Who said I would let you do that," Bobby asked, "I know that you can't use her unless she turns into her flames form."

"Well, I've gotten better. All I need now is for her to use one flame and she's mine," he replied evilly. Every word Pyro said about Gem was making him angrier and angrier. Bobby was so angry he had turn to Ice. "Aw, is little Bobby angry. Is he mad at Pyro." Pyro mocked. Gem next to Bobby and put her hand on his arm.

"Bobby, stay calm," Gem wispered in his ear. Bobby reluctantly turns back to his normal form.

"And look at that my li'l sister telling the Great Bobby what to do," Pyro said, smiling bigger.

"Would you shut up. Theres other ways to fight, than like this," she said, then swung her leg around, hitting the back of Pyro's knee making him fall.

"Yes, but I know how to fight better than you," with that said, Pyro knocked both Bobby and Gem to the ground. He kicked Bobby in the face giving him a bloody nose.

Unknown to them that Gem was getting fed up until, "That's it, I've had it," she said getting up. She punch the brother in the stomach, winding him. Not meaning to, She turned into flames.

"Perfect," Pyro said.

"Aaaaaaahhhh," Gem screamed, as she could no longer control the flames on her, but could feel the burning.

Bobby who was now getting up, turned back to ice. He hugged her in hopes that it would cool her down, "Gem, calm down. Don't let him control you," Bobby said.

"Bobby leave, Bobby leave, Bobby leave before he makes me hurt you," Gem pleaded.

"Pyro, stop! Pyro that's enough! Pyro your hurting her," Bobby yelled at him.

"Hurting her or hurting you, Bobby. You can't stand the heat forever, _Iceman_," Pyro stated. He knew the flames on Gem's boby were burning Bobby.

"Ah! I don't have to. Just until everyone else gets here. Aahhgg," Bobby said, through clenched teeth.

"Bobby leave I'll be fine, Bobby just leave," Gem yelled, her voice pleading him.

"Ahhh! No I won't leave," Bobby said firmly.

"Yea, Bobby do what she says," Pyro said, as he 'turned up the heat'. "You Know you can't help her, Bobby." Bobby was getting weak. Only had two options, do what he did last time or ... Bobby using all his power and made the flames die down. "What are you doing," Pyro yelled, as he saw the fire dieing.

"What all Ice does; take out the fire," Bobby said. He then turned Gem's outerbody into Ice. Pyro stopped. Bobby turned her back to normal and collapsed on the ground. Pyro chose this time to leave.

"Bobby," Gem said panicing, she bent over his body, putting her head on his chest to hear his heart beat. He was still alive, but exausted.

"Gem, are you ok," Jean asked, coming up to her two teammates on the ground.

"Yea, I'm perfectly fine. But, I don't know about Bobby," she said. "He collapsed from over using his powers and he's over heating," Gem explained, as everyone got there, "I don't think I should go on anymore missions I'm too much of a hazard to everyone around me."

"You can still go on missions, Gem. You just can't go ones that involve Pyro being there," Scott said smiling.

* * *

><p>Thank-you for reading, Review pls :) Hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think.<p> 


	4. Bobby

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-men Claimer: I own Gem**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 Bobby<strong>

Jean telekineticly brang Bobby to the van. When they got to the mansion she brang Bobby to the Medbay. "Well, it looks like he has a broken nose, is over heating, and has collapsed from over use of his powers," Hank Mccoy assured, "May I ask you what happened?"

"In the battle Pyro took over my powers, Bobby tryed to cool my flames by turning into Ice and hugging me. Exept Pyro used me to cover him in flames. Bobby killed the flames by turning me to ice then before he collapsed he turned me back," Gem explained.

"Well, that still doesn't explain the broken nose," Hank noted as he wiped away the dry blood from Bobby's nose.

"Oh that, I knocked Pyro to the ground then he brang both me and Bobby down. When he got up he kicked Bobby in the nose," Gem said exhaustedly as she plopped down in the chair next to the medbay bed that Bobby was laying in. He didn't look too bad. There was a little blood in his nose, and on his face, and had some minor burn marks. When she touched his hand it felt like fire, instead of ice.

"So how are we going to cool him down. You know 'cuz he's over heating," Jean asked Hank.

"We need to surround him by Ice or cold water," Hank said, "Anyone have any ideas."

"We could put him in the fridge," Amara said, making a couple people laugh.

"What about putting Ice bags around him," Kurt suggested.

"I know, give him an ice bath. You know like those football players do after a game," Gem said.

"That could work," Hank said, "Someone get a bathtub ready."

"Will he be alright? I mean he will wake up right," Gem asked nervously.

"I'm not a hundred percent positive he will, Gem," Hank told her, before leaving the room carrying an unconscious Bobby.

* * *

><p>Bobby awoke, seeing white bathroom wall tiles, looking around he found that he is was in a bathtub full of ice water, "Looks like your awake," Ray stated, getting up and handing him a towel.<p>

"Why am I in a tub of ice water," Bobby asked. He wasn't complaining he rather liked it.

"You were over heating from the mission, Gem suggested it," Ray replied, shrugging.

"Gem, where's Gem is she ok," Bobby asked, starting to panic. He quickly got out of the tub.

"Gem's fine," Ray reassured, stopping him. He shoved the towel in Bobby's hands.

"What time is it? How long have I been in that thing." Bobby asked, drying off. When he was dry, Ray gave him dry clothes, since Bobby's clothes were soaking wet.

"Well, you missed dinner it's eleven o'clock p.m. you only been in the bathtub for two hours," Ray said. Bobby changed and they left the bathroom, "Gem's been worried sick and won't go to sleep. She in the rec. room if you want to go talk to her," Ray said. He turned, walked down the hall, and went to bed.

* * *

><p>"Gem," Bobby said as he entered the rec. room, Gem turned around to find Bobby walking over to her.<p>

"Bobby," she said jumping off the couch and running over to Bobby, she slapped his cheek (the one on his face weirdos) hard, then hugged him, "Don't scare me like that," she mumbled through his shirt.

"Sorry," he said hugging her back, "Why you still up," he asked her softly.

"Because, Hank said you might not wake up, so I've been worried. Why didn't you leave when I told you too," she asked him, through his shirt.

"I just couldn't," he said as he walked to the couch with her. "I felt like I had to stay," he told her plopping on the couch cushion.

"Bobby, *yawn* I'm really glad your ok," Gem said, and with that she fell asleep on Bobby's shoulder and Bobby fell asleep with his head resting on her's.

* * *

><p>"Good-morning you two," Jean said, smiling happily. She had just passed rec. room when she found Bobby and Gem sleeping on each other.<p>

"Huh, what," Bobby asked waking up first. Bobby saw Gem sleeping on his shoulder, and tried to wake her up. "I'm going to need my shoulder back," he told her playfully.

"Five more minutes," Gem teased. She lifted the head and got up to stretch.

"Nice to see someone got her to go to sleep," Amara said as she sat on the couch. "How are you feeling, Bobby?"

"Refreshed," he said. "Hey has Kurt eaten all the food yet," Bobby asked.

"Yea, breakfast is all gone, but there are some bananas if you want one monkey boy," Amara said smiling. Bobby got up to get one.

"Get me one too," Gem told him, and he left. Amara just sat there smiling at Gem, "What," Gem asked.

"Oh nothing," Amara said, "Just that you like him," Amara said in a singsong voice.

"No I don't, I just don't want to kill me best friend," Gem said defensively.

"So you sleep on the couch with him, 'cuz you didn't want to kill him," Amara asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I was just tired, and he's felt comfortable," Gem explained. She could feel the blush rising to her cheeks.

"Mmh sure," Amara said. Gem was about to retort when Bobby returned with her banana.

"Here, I already ate mine," Bobby said tossing her the bananas. She caught it and she ate it.

"Why did John want to try and kill Bobby you know other than that he's insane," Amara asked them but, more to Gem than Bobby.

"Oh so it's, John now. I think he just wanted payback for the last time, when Bobby almost uh, killed me," Gem said with difficulty, "Yea and now I can't go on missions that include Pyro. It's just to much of a hazard. But, I have to go on other missions so I can keep an eye on Bobby, make sure he stays out of trouble," Gem said, pointing a thumb at Bobby. Gem and Amara started laughing.

"Good because I bet that the brotherhood are up to something," Amara said.

* * *

><p>I want to know what you think about this story... pls Review plz :) What do you think about this chapter?<p> 


	5. I Don't Know Why!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-men Claimer: I own Gem**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 I Don't Know Why<strong>

Gem was jogging around the park, when it started raining. Gem went under the gazebo for shelter. She was going to have to wait out the rain so she pulled out a book and a candy bar from her bag.

It had been half an hour and the rain still hadn't stopped. Instead it was rain started falling harder. She knew it would not be good to try and go to the mansion or she might get sick.

She pulled a jacket out of her bag and put it around her (she was sitting w/her knees to her chest) legs still reading.

* * *

><p>"Gem," came a soft voice. She looked up from her book to see the owner of the voice; Bobby, "I knew you went for a walk. When it started raining and you hadn't come back, I went looking for you," Bobby said sitting next to her. She put her book away.<p>

"Wouldn't you get sick," Gem asked him curiously.

"No, I won't because I'm made of ice. So, I like the cold," Bobby said giving her a hug, "But, you defenitly can Miss Flames," he said with a laugh. What happened next suprised both Bobby and Gem.

She kissed him. "I, I, I'm sorry," she said breaking the kiss, and looked at the ground. Bobby put his hand under her chin and pulled it up.

"Don't be," he said, then he leaned in and kissed her. This time it was longer and more passionate, "Sorry Gem I couldn't help myself."

"Neither could I," Gem said looking guiltily at her feet.

"It's ok with me if you want to forget what just happened," Bobby said. Bobby could see that she was felling guilty.

"I, I, I don't know," Gem studdered. "I wish I never kiss you," she said, unknown to her that she said it out loud. Bobby felt terrible when she had said that.

He got up. 'I wish I hadden come,' Bobby whispered. But Gem heard it.

"What," she asked faintly, seeing Bobby walking away, "Bobby, you what," she asked softly. Bobby turned, and she had just realized what she said early, "I didn't mean to say that aloud, Bobby," she said.

"It ok, It's like nothing happened," he said. If it hadn't been raining she would have saw that he was crying.

"But, Bobby," she said getting up and grabbing her jacket. "Bobby, I, I didn't mean it like that," she said. Bobby was now mad.

"And what did you mean Gem," he asked.

"I...I...I," she didn't know wat to say.

"I know what you meant, it's not like you care how I felt after this. Do you kiss all your friends or do you just want to play with my feelings," he asked in anger, but she could hear sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Bobby" she said. He could tell she was crying.

"Why did you kiss me then? To make me seem like a fool," Bobby asked. He was still mad.

"I just felt like, like uh," she paused. "I don't know Bobby," she said exasperated.

"You don't know why you did it? You just did," Bobby asked, "You know what, lets get forget this ever happend." Bobby started walking again. "But, I don't want too. Why did you kiss me back," Gem asked. Bobby immediately stopped.

He was no longer mad, but sad. "Because I thought you actually wanted to kiss me. But I guess I was wrong," he said, "I just wish I would have known. Then I wouldn't come."

"Don't say that. Please don't say that. You don't mean that," she said, still crying.

"But, I do. I'm sorry Flames," Bobby said, without stopping. Gem stopped, noticing he called her by her codename.

'Flames,' Gem whispered. Bobby saw Gem run off in the other direction. He was feeling like crap.  
>*Great, nice job stupid. What do I do now, I can't just go to the mansion without her. But, I don't know where she is. But, I can't just let her freeze.* He turned around and ran into the woods. He could hear faint sobbing that was getting quiter. He ran toward the sound. (Bobby is really fast.)<p>

He could just barely see Gem. But, not for long.  
>"Gem," he said, as he grabbed her arm, "You have to go back to mansion before you get sick."<p>

"Why do you care," she said trying to get free, "I'm just Flames another mutant freak to you."

"Your not a freak. No matter what I say you will always be Gem, I'm bestfriend," he said, turning her to face him, "You can hate me or even try killing me I will alway remeber you as my bestfriend. You are always on my mind, I can't stop thinking what could happened to you," Bobby said letting her go. She started running again. Bobby stood there as she ran. When she was out of sight he slid his back down the tree. "What did I do? Why did I let her go? What if she gets hurt? What if I don't see her again?" he questioned himself aloud.

Gem was running but, she didn't know where. Couldn't go to the Institute, she didn't know where John lived, She knows the brotherhood wouldn't let her in. She decided on going a li'l farther in the woods. 'This should be good,' She thought. She was exausted, sleepy, hungry, freezing, heartbroken, and soaking wet. She layed down and put her jacket over her and used her bag as a pillow. Falling into a deep sleep.

20 minutes later. 'She's proably still in the woods. I'll just keep walking until I find her. I can not sleep until I know she's safe,' Bobby thought.

It had been an hour or so when he tripped over something; Gem. She was in a very deep sleep so she didn't feel him trip over her. He was hopping she wouldn't wake up and start running. He took off his jacket and put it over her. But, he couldn't sleep. He could only watch her.

* * *

><p>It was morning. She was starting to wake up. Bobby went up a tree that leaned over her. He knew if she saw him she would run again. She then woke up. 'Wait, this is Bobby's jacket. He found me but, let me be,'she thought. She then started crying. Bobby hated to see her cry, he just wanted to jump down and hug her. After a long time she finnally, stopped crying.<p>

"Where should I go? Not, back to the mansion." When he heard her say that he felt guilty. "Bobby, what about Bobby," she asked herself. "Is what he told me in the woods true? Did he always think of me? Oh, I want to see him again but, how? When?" Bobby wanted so bad to come down and tell he was right here, but he knew he couldn't. When Gem wasn't looking he got down from the tree and ran deeper in the woods.

"Bobby." It surprised him to see Gem standing next to him. "Why did you come looking for me? Why didn't you bring me back when I was sleeping," she asked as she gave him his jacket back. Then she sat next to him.

"Because, I wanted to know you were safe, But, I knew you didn't want to be near me at the time, I couldn't sleep, and I couln't leave you by yourself," he was looking at the ground when he explained it.

"You do always think about me. But, why," Gem asked, wanting so bad to see his eyes.

"I...don't...know...I...just...do," he said slowly, remembering those words when she said them to him. He couldn't take it any longer. He kissed her again, surprisingly she didn't try to resist it, "I understand how you felt before when you kissed me, and I wan't to be your, boyfriend," he hesitated a little bit.

"Are you s, sure," she studdered.

"Absolutly, but, we can't tell Wolverine, I mean Logan or he'll kill us both," he replied.

They held hands as they walked all the way until they got to the gates.

"Where have you two been," Logan growled. Logan, Storm, Professor Xavier, Ray, and Amara were all at the door.

"Can't professor just read our minds and tell you," Gem asked.

"I wen't to look for Gem, we had a fight, she got upset and ran into the woods. Again Iwent to look for her, she wouldn't come back so I waited 'til morning to convice her to," Bobby explained.

"There's more to the story then your telling, bub," Logan growled.

"Professor just read our minds please," Gem asked him. Xavier knodded and read our minds.

"They're telling the truth, but I will not tell you what about the fight 'cus that's private," Xavier told them. Logan growled in annoince.

"You both get extra training sesions for three days," Logan said. The whole time they were in the mansion Gem kept looking at Bobby. Ray and Amara stooded there lisening. Waiting for the grown-ups to leave.

"Ok, you two spill the beans don't forget the deets," Amara said when the grown-ups left.  
>"Do I have to," Gem wined. "Yes, or I'll tell Logan about you two's secret,"Amara blackmailed.<p>

"How do you know," Gem asked her, raising her eyebrow.

"I saw how you wouldn't stop looking at him like that," Amara explained.

"Fine I'll tell you in the garden but, that's only my half," Gem said, looking at Bobby. Bobby's look said, 'why me?' "If I'm going down your going with me." Gem answered.

* * *

><p>pls Review plz! :)<p> 


End file.
